Koyoichi Ayime
Koyoichi Ayime (子陽一宮衛, Koyoichi Ayime) was a member of Kirigakure's ANBU and a Jōnin of Konohagakure. Background Childhood Born into a middle-class family and raised as the son of the local blacksmith, little significance could be said about Koyoichi's infancy. Raised at such a meagre age alongside the smithy he could not help but be fascinated by the weapons his parent constructed and repaired simultaneously on a daily basis. His father however was a solemn man, and contempt when faced with deciding the future of his son. Wishing for the latter to seek out a future undoubtedly more broad than residing within the home premises, Koyoichi was sent to the village's ninja academy. Unbeknownst to all the young child possessed a unique gift (which later turned out to be a hiden technique), a product of his superior perceptiveness to his surroundings and in remembering all events leading up to the present, simply an epitome of his mental capacity - to be called Projection. In secrecy Koyoichi forged his own custom kunai when he should've been studying, equipped with several camouflaged explosive tags and a wire attached to the back, he automatically graduated from the academy when he brutally slew the students in his class with the mechanism, the time of which the activity was conducted still staining the village with the title of "The Village of the Bloody Mist". While although his son received praise from the village elders due to his bloody-deed, the blacksmith could not live with the shame of fathering such a person, due to being a humble and modest man himself and was additionally against the village's abruptly legislated graduation prerequisite; he committed suicide in front of Koyoichi whilst crafting a peculiar falchion, causing the latter to develop a cold demeanor. Adolescence As he gradually developed into a young man, Koyoichi manufactured a vast collection of weapons in his father's stead whilst simultaneously rejecting missions directly requesting his assistance due to his merciless feat several years back. Particularly he further developed the final blade of the late smith and paired it up with an almost-identical duplicate, save for the colouring design, of which became his signature blades. Despite having turned down a chain of missions, Koyoichi passed the Chūnin Exams with flying-colours - not only were the twin swords his only mentionable skills; his chakra manipulation enabled him to enhance the individual prowess' of each respectively as to amplify the damage they inflict, as well as the range of which utilizing them could be considered 'effective'. A year following his promotion to Chūnin, Koyichi was admitted to the rank of Jōnin, the circumstances to which such an action was conducted being his high level of reliability, having completed a high quantity of missions within a small time-frame with his level of success always at its maximum. During this time-span he began to develop a technique depending widely on his superior level of perception and adaptability to memorizing all in sight with relative ease. Kirigakure Once an ANBU of Kirigakure, Koyoichi strived for his own personal growth. He had successfully developed a technique capable of manipulating the electrical impulses in his mind into visualizing weapons wielded by another and through his superior blacksmithing skills and conjure an almost-perfect replica of the original, of course depending on its traits and power. Throughout the years he undertook missions, he had collected numerous weapons from his fallen opponents and created a small arsenal of unique items, mostly weapons, of which aided him on a daily basis for almost every task imaginable. Konohagakure Having felt he possessed no further need of Kirigakure and its resources, he secretly defected from the village, much to the obliviousness of its denizens. Wandering the continent for a fortnight, he came across Konohagakure, and upon erecting a secret meeting with its Hokage was given both a new rank and a new home, both of which he has sworn to protect even if it costed him his life. He later joined the ranks of Genesis after the Godaime Hokage relocated most of the village's population to Tenryūji. Genesis As a member of the infamous organization, Koyoichi was imbued with Yūmei's unique seal, enabling him free mobility within the revolutionized city and Hokage Residence. He was later used to infiltrate Konoha unawares, though when he was cornered by Root ANBU on Uetto Senju's orders, he regained his memories and executed the suicidal combination of Innate Time Control and Lightning Release Armour in order to evade near-inevitable capture. However, he was forced to bump into those ANBU in order to escape the building in one piece, and as a result of traveling a great score, and having had his upper body ram into them, wound up destroying his legs, other, less significant and smaller portions of his body, as well as having his heart burst from the sudden recollection of pressure due to the kinjutsu's deadly aftereffect, killing him instantly. His corpse was found by Seijin Saikōsai, who transported it away from the scene of his death. Personality Due to watching his father committing suicide in front of him at a young age, the experience he had to endure impacted his general personality throughout the past onto the present, where his symbolic cold demeanor has further alienated him from the other villagers, as well as his associates. Regardless of this, he maintains a sarcastic side whenever his isn't being predominantly sadistic in both tone and action. In all he is sarcastic and cynical. His hardened demeanor is assisted by a complex and dark personality which reveals rare occurrences of compassion and unfolds throughout the story. Though skilled with ranged weapons, he can hold his own in hand-to-hand combat. He considers selfless idealism's to be weak and delusional, recognizing the late Kage's mentality of "wanting to save and protect everyone" as naïve and quite frankly impossible. Appearance Koyoichi is a fairly muscular man with relatively-grey iris' and white hair. He has sightly tanned skin of which is only noticeable when he's in a shaded area, leading to some to refer to him as a hidden beauty, disregarding his cold personality. He wears a black plated-torso protecting him from projectiles like kunai and shuriken, which would be deflected upon impact no matter the speed of which they're thrown unless they're reinforced with a side-effect like elemental chakra, as his armor is stored with chakra he's stored over a decade of which continually runs through white-strips on its surface. Notably it possess high resistance to slash-weapons, although leaves him susceptible to pierce-based stab wounds. Over this Koyoichi wears a red trench coat which covers most of his torso and most of his leg area, although it possesses little defensive capabilities. He wears black cloth trousers, strapped with black belts as to compress their linings together and enable him more proficient maneuverability. Abilities Custom Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation What distinguishes Koyoichi's version from the original is that he has a mass collection stored within his miniature 'treasury', whereas the typical use of this technique is to summon only the most basic ninja tools such as shuriken and fūma shuriken. A compiled list of unique weapons is displayed below: 'Piasudoūmu' W. Caladbolg.jpg|Piasudoūmu as a sword. UBW03-07a-014.jpg|Piasudoūmu when fired as a projectile. The blade of the sword coils into a spiral that can penetrate any target by creating a twisting distortion in space via chakra channelling, a simply action due to its drill-augmented structure. Due to its small size and fairly-round shape, Koyoichi prefers to fire it as a projectile where its penetration-prowess is tripled as it's physically infused with chakra; upon impact though it is powerful enough to pierce through practically any chakra-reliant defense (excluding the Yata Mirror) and most of Zokuseitsuki Shīrudo's layers. Unless the target has an unfathomable-quality physical defense their entire being would be destroyed in an instant; the area surrounding the victim would also be engulfed in flames upon the projectile's impact as it scatters as the blade reforms. 'Ionka Haretsu' K Hrunting.jpg|Koyoichi preparing to launch Ionka Haretsu. Bullet.jpg|Ionka Haretsu when fired as a projectile. oyoichi doesn't use it as a sword, but rather prefers to project and use it as a projectile by firing it from his bow. It is a pitch-black weapon, with a few small edges coiling around the thin core, spiraling around it and somewhat curving outward. Once fired, it is engulfed in chakra enveloping it in what appears to be a red light (which is really a combustion of regular chakra) that reaches speeds of Mach 10 on the most direct path to its target, and it will continue to pursue the target, even if parried, repulsed, or avoided, as long as the shooter keeps aiming at the target. While it is normally impossible to change targets after firing, he is able adjust for such possibilities and have a single path be capable of striking two enemies. He can shoot it over five times in a row, and he applies more chakra to charge the shot each time. The second shot has a charging interval of twenty seconds, and the time increases after he places more power into it, with twenty-five seconds for the third and thirty for the fourth. He can further adjust and charge the shot by taking five more seconds. It is fast enough to reach its target four kilometers away in less than a second, and it has enough force to stir the air and cause the bridge to rattle. 'Kanshou & Bakuya' Archer-fate.png|Koyoichi wielding Kanshou & Bakuya. 585px-Overedge.jpg|Kanshou & Bakuya | Left: Enhanced, Right: Original They are "married" twin falchions representing yin and yang, forged by Koyoichi as an adolescent. They are his favored weapons to utilize in battle, having become his symbols after wielding up to the present. He personally finds them to be extremely captivating and beautiful the weapons easily suiting his natural style of fighting. They are identical in shape with the only difference being their color. Bakuya, the black Yang falchion, is covered in a hexagonal pattern, and Kanshou, the white Yin falchion, has less of the shine of a polished metal in its ore than it has the haze of a cloud. Their quality as swords is high due to being made with the best materials at the disposal of Koyoichi with the quality of the grips, both of which are quite big and heavy, are more important than their ornamental value. The main ability of the blades is their strong bond with each other, which not only allows them to attract each other, but it is also said they will return their owner even if events cause them to be lost. If one is thrown while the other is held, the thrown falchion will return to the wielder much like a boomerang. This works well with Koyoichi's customized summoning ability, allowing an already summoned sword to identify a newly-summoned as its partner falchion. When both are wielded, reflectively so is the combat-prowess of Koyoichi - flawless. If wished, Koyoichi may channel his chakra into the hilt of the falchions as opposed to their blades, causing them to notably extend to almost twice their original size and bear a more menacing design. While although the enhanced twin swords don't possess any special abilities on their own, when infused with chakra the range of their potential strikes is doubled in length, the chakra itself considered an expansion to the blades in that despite their naturally weak physical structure, they become relatively solid and are thus, lethal. 'Rho Aias' Rho ais.png|Rho Aias blocking a laser-like projectile. UBW16-06-113.jpg|The standalone Rho Aias. Rho Aias is a shield taking the form of seven layered barrier with the shape of an iridescent flower with seven petals. Each layer has the defensive power of a fortress wall, the second best defense as it tails behind the first, the Yata Mirror. It is necessary for Koyoichi to provide constant chakra to form the shield, and if it is damaged, he will feel pain and receive damage in accordance. Regardless of the consequences, he uses it as his main defense. This action consumes a significant amount of chakra to maintain, as it takes three times the amount of chakra as a weapon in order to keep it physical, and still leaves his arm damaged afterward. He can also summon it from a distance, although the chakra consumption is increased depending on the range. Genjutsu Koyoichi being a user of Projection possesses a keen level of perception, developing within him a high resistance to most Genjutsu, some of which even derived from the Sharingan are rendered null in the wake of his person. While although he possesses a few skills in this field, Koyoichi rarely utilizes them in the scenario where his opponent(s) possess a superior level of mental resistance to the techniques contained within this category in his arsenal. Kenjutsu Koyoichi is more than proficient in the arts of kenjutsu, being able to master practically any blade that comes into his possession through tracing, projecting and summoning another's weapon for his own benefit. His favored blades are Kanshou & Bakuya, of which are utilized to dispatch a large amount of opponents in a short timespan, especially when they're strengthened by a layer of chakra. Ninjutsu While although he possesses two chakra affinities, Koyoichi lacks the quantity of techniques reliant on the latter, instead manipulating them to strengthen his weapons. The majority of his supplementary techniques lack any depth into their mechanics, thus leaving him weak in the field. He does appear however to possess some hand at nintaijutsu, although whilst under the effects of Lightning Release Armour he prefers to wield his blades to take advantage of his increase in acceleration and perception, as well as to decrease the risk of dislocating any bones or limbs. While not being so proficient with elemental ninjutsu, Koyoichi excels with Space-Time Ninjutsu, manipulating the space surrounding himself or his opponent to take an instantaneous advantage over the opposition with the capability of turning the tides of battle with relative ease. Trivia *This character is heavily based on Archer from the anime/manga series Fate/Stay Night. *"Koyoichi" is derived of both "Ko" and "Yoichi", Japanese for "Peace" (幸) and "Seductive/Belittling Son" (妖一) while his surname "Ayime" is merely "EMIYA" the 'true' name of Archer backwards. This is fitting as his personality replicates that of the original character, of whom was considered to be a hero of justice and an eloquent individual. *Koyoichi's hobby is expanding on his 'treasury' of weapons and defensive armaments. *Koyoichi wishes to dismantle Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and destroy their blades for taking pride in wielding what they didn't create. *Koyoichi's favourite foods are salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, while his least favourites are anything fried or sweet. *Koyoichi has completed 709 official missions in total: 6 D-rank, 24 C-rank, 238 B-rank, 367 A-rank, 74 S-rank. *Koyoichi's favourite word is "Justice". *Koyoichi's battle theme is "Emiya -Kenji Kawai ver.2-" by Kawai Kenji. *Koyoichi's casual theme is "Kodoku na Junrei" by Kawai Kenji. Category:Male